Many information processing systems are configured to migrate data from one storage system to another, with the storage systems possibly being located in different data centers or otherwise at different physical sites. For example, an enterprise may migrate data from a source storage system to a target storage system in conjunction with a storage system replacement, reconfiguration or other type of upgrade. In conventional migration approaches, issues can arise when data pages are transferred from the source storage system to the target storage system, particularly if the target storage system utilizes cache-based deduplication. As the size of the cache is usually very limited, the achievable deduplication ratios of the target storage system can be adversely impacted under conventional migration approaches, and may be significantly worse than those of the source storage system. Such issues can be particularly problematic in migration scenarios in which the target storage system utilizes a larger native page size than the source storage system.